


Late Night Visits

by Kialish



Series: Unholy Obsessions [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 12 year old Dipper, Anal Sex, Fingering, Human!Bill, M/M, Pedophilia, Sensitive Nipples, Somnophilia, Underage - Freeform, cant stop wont stop, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialish/pseuds/Kialish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill's starting to become obsessed, visiting and stalking Dipper more frequently, and he just can't seem to resist taking to the human realm to visit his favorite sapling!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Visits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiikun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiikun/gifts).



> This one shot is dedicated to Shiikun who inspired me (read as: fed me dirty thoughts) to write this one

Gravity Falls was quiet this evening, the moon sitting lazily the sky and shining its beams between trees and the jagged cliff face. Everything seemed still and calm, aside from the occasional supernatural disturbances that seemed to plague the town. A hoot of an owl, the growl of a gremoblin; nothing out of the norm, to be honest. One of those disturbances was one Bill Cipher.

The demon, it seemed, had walked himself in to a peculiar trap of lust and obsession. What started out as cruel fun at the expense of little Pine Tree was spiraling out of control. He constantly wanted to see the boy now, spying from his many eyes peering into the human plane. It wasn’t like he didn’t have more pressing matters to attend to, like the fickle machine sitting under the Mystery Shack that could be used to open up the nightmare realm to this one, but he was… side tracked. 

It was harmless fun, after all. Like all those side quests you do while the main objective of the game sits, waiting with no real threat of harm. There would always be more Stanford’s to trick or Gideon’s to summon him for ridiculously minor tasks. But there was only one Pine Tree. An he was growing tired of his teasing in the mindscape. Of course, it brought him a ridiculous amount of satisfaction to drag the boy into the mindscape for a romp that left him scared, confused, and hormonally charged, but he hungered to do something real to the boy. Something physically impacting.

And that’s precisely what he planned to do tonight. It was never hard to create loopholes with his contracts, and most humans were little more than sheeple too eager to agree to his terms, so getting enough power to pull his human form into the human plane was simple enough. As was getting into the Mystery Shack. Stanford’s wards had worn off a long time ago…

Then it was up to Dipper and Mabel’s room. He floated in, hungrily eying the sleeping boy as he laid on his side. His legs were sticking out from under his skewed bed sheet, sleeping with his head nestled by his hands. He looked so innocent, so small… Bill shrugged off his vest and undid his shirt, silently laying the articles of clothing at the foot of the bed before he carefully crawled onto the mattress. Dipper shifted in his sleep, senseless mumbles escaping his lips as Bill laid down behind him. The demon sighed for a moment, brushing aside the boys bangs and tracing the birthmark he detested so much. Such a strange child.

Bill slid an arm under the boy, cautious not to rouse him as he pulled Dipper closer. But, Dipper was out like a light, a mere rag doll being pulled and pushed by guiding hands. He held him close, nose to his skin and breathing in his scent. He smelled of youth, of the wilds around Gravity Falls, pine needles and grass. Pressing his lips to the exposed nape of neck, Bill pulled down his sleep shorts and cupped the boys member.

Dipper reacted to that, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he reacted involuntarily to the warm touch. Bill smirked, gently caressing him and feeling him harden beneath his fingers. Even in his sleep… The demon licked his neck, before sucking on the soft skin, carefully playing with the boy with one hand while the other slid down Dippers back. One nail gently scraped the skin down his spine, earning a shiver and jerk thrusting into Bill’s hand. More incomprehensible mumbling escaped Dipper’s lips, a red blush forming across his cheeks. Even Bill could see it as he looked down on the boy, sliding a finger between the boys soft butt cheeks.

He teased the entrance to Dipper’s ass, gently pressing against the ring of muscle as he stroked him painfully slow. Half of him wanted to rip into him, take in all the lust and sate his appetite. The other half wanted to draw this out for as long as he could. He pulled both hands back, Dipper pulling in on himself in his sleep. Bill smiled to himself, summoning a small bottle of clear liquid before putting some on his fingers.

Then he returned to giving Dipper his attention, sliding a slick finger into the boy as he started to stroke him again. He could feel Dipper slowly rising to consciousness, still not quite awake, but starting to rouse. Nuzzling into his neck again, Bill swirled his finger inside of him, feeling the boys body shudder and convulse against him in involuntary motion. As he teased against the sensitive nerves inside of him, Dipper woke up, bleary eyes fluttering open and moaning softly as he woke. Then he realized what was going on and his anxiety shot up.

“Shh, shh, shh,” Bill hushed calmly. “Just me, Pine Tree.”

“B-Bill?” Dipper whispered, name drowned out in a small gasp. “W-what are you… H-how?”

He was beginning to notice that they weren’t in the mindscape, the moonlight streaming into the window illuminating the room enough to highlight the red of the lamp by his bed and the brown of the floor boards. Bill shushed him again, nibbling the back of his neck with sharp teeth. Dipper made small noises of protest, hands grabbing at Bill’s on his cock. Bill pushed in a second finger and the boy whined, one hand flying to his hand as the other half halfheartedly tried to get Bill to stop.

“‘M not gonna hurtcha, sapling,” Bill murmured, drawing out their interaction. He could feel how Dipper’s breath hitched, the racing pulse that spread through his body, how different his waking body was reacting to him. Letting his fingers gently slide out, Bill undid his own pants, pulling himself out and giving himself a few stroke. Dipper moaned breathily, his frustration at how slow Bill was apparent. He was close already, Bill’s teasing touches from earlier already pushing him too close to the edge.

He pushed himself slightly in Dipper, the boy making a small noise of pain from behind his fingers as Bill’s now free hand slid up his shirt. He ran his fingers over the boys chest, gently scraping the puckered nubs. The noise Dipper made was louder now, near ecstatic to the demon. He did it again, squeezing the nipple between his finger and Dipper took a shuddering inhale. Bill chuckled softly, teasing his nipple and cock as he pushed farther into the boy.

“B-Bill,” Dipper moaned from behind his fingers, the boy literally writhing in his hands. He had clamped both hands over his mouth now, noises leaving his lips of their own accord. His eyes were squeezed shut, face practically glowing red.

“Whatcha covering your mouth up for, Pine Tree,” Bill asked teasingly with a grunt, pushing himself entirely into the boy.

“M-Mabel,” Dipper whined, breath hitching again. Bill’s golden ye flickered over to the sleeping form of Dipper twin sister, her back to them both. She was pretty deeply asleep, but Dipper’s anxiety was delicious. He was practically drooling against the boys hair…

He started to slowly thrust in and out of Dipper, letting go of the boy. Dipper whined loudly, making it now apparent he was biting on his lower lip in any attempt to keep himself silent. 

“Make some noises for me, Pine Tree,” Bill murmured, grabbing at Dipper’s hands and forcefully jerking them away from his mouth.

“Bill!” Dipper hissed, struggling to fight against him. It wasn’t any use, the demon much stronger than he was. Bill breathed into his hair and twerked a nipple again, Dipper making a strangled noise of pleasure. Closing his eye, Bill thrust into Dipper and teasing his chest, leg hooking over the boy as he pushed more. God, he was close, and Dipper was too, even without Bill touching him.

“Please…” Dipper trailed off as Bill’s cock hit the sensitive bundle of nerves. He let out another strangled moan, wide brown eyes staring at Mabel and praying she didn’t wake. 

“Please what?” Bill asked, the smile apparent even in his voice. 

“I-I… Bill,” Dipper breathed, unable to form full words and sentences. 

“Only if you promise not to cover your mouth,” Bill whispered, nibbling at his ear. Dipper shivered and nodded. Bill let go of his hands and began to stroke him again, thrusting with a bit more speed now. Dipper keened, hugging himself as he took deep shuddering breaths. 

“Aah!” Dipper cried out, coming in Bill’s hands for the third time this summer. Bill trailed a wet hand up Dipper’s stomach and chest. “What are you-- Oooh…” Dipper moaned as Bill rubbed his nipples again, the sticky wetness making him moan. Mabel shifted in her sleep, but Bill could tell she was still out like a light. Not that Dipper needed to know that…

He began to push faster, kissing Dippers neck and tasting his sweaty, exposed skin. Then he came, panting against Dipper’s neck as he laid there, arms tangled around the boy. He kissed Dipper’s neck roughly, not wanting to leave from his all too comfortable position. 

“Why do you keep doing this?” Dipper asked him softly, small body shaking from the orgasm still after Bill had pulled out. He didn’t sound scared or hurt, mostly curious as he often was. Bill nuzzled closer, tugging his small body closer to his own.

“I told you, kid,” Bill said, closing his eye and settling into rest. “I like you. And you’re mine.”

Dipper was quiet, but Bill could feel him, conscious, awake, thinking. Processing. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be out of here before anyone else wakes up.” Bill promised. He felt Dipper nod and let sleep take over.


End file.
